disasterlandfandomcom-20200213-history
Roxanne Beckham
: "She's a fucking snake. She'll slither up your leg and wrap around your cock so fast you won't even know what hit ya." :: ''- Eli Yaxley.'' Manipulative and cunning, Roxy is known for her good looks and her sharp mind. Quick to join Sol's army because of the promise of food, Roxy finds herself in a predicament when she finds out she's pregnant. Unlike most of the slumdogs, she lives on her own but into her third or fourth month Sol would definitely find out about her pregnancy during the weekly meetings. Not wanting her child to end up a mindless drone of Sol's army, Roxy has to think smart and think fast. Days are ticking by and time is running out. __TOC__ Biography Early Life Roxanne Beckham was born the 13rd of November in the X-Terrain. Brought up by her highly-intellectual parents, Isaac and Lindsey, Roxy was raised in the environment to thrive off of curiosity. At first, she was very charming and witty but after meeting a redhead named Eli Yaxley, she lost interest in learning. Roxy was nine years old when she met Eli. She confessed her puppy-love for him but he turned her down to go play with his best friend, Leif. Heartbroken, Roxy turned to her own friend Nausicaa. Growing up, the girls would often tail after the boys and insist they played together but Eli and Leif always had something better to do. When Roxy reaches her thirteenth birthday, Nausicaa begins to grow fonder of spending time with Leif. This leaves Roxy and Eli alone and again, Eli rejects her. A year later is when Roxy meets Noah and even develops a small innocent crush on the man. He introduces her to the world of drugs, enjoying her company through the good trips and playing her a lullabye during the bad ones. As Noah teaches Roxy to mature and fix herself up, Eli begins to show interest in her. At fifteen, Roxy loses her virginity to Eli only to find that he just wanted that. He continues to run off with the other slum-girls and leaves her in the dark. Once again, Roxy finds comfort with Noah and against his warnings, she decides to take a risk with heroin. She allows her life to slip out of her hands as she proceeds to abuse the drugs Noah gives her and continues to allow Eli to use her at his will. At seventeen, Roxy insists that she loves Noah and wants to stay with only him and never see Eli again. When she's rejected by Noah because of her age, she has a mental collapse and cuts her arm open with a switchblade. In an attempt to stop her, Noah knocks her unconscious and takes her back home to her parents. Worried for their daughter, Lindsey and Isaac refuse to let their daughter leave the house but, suffering from withdrawals, Roxy runs away and meets with Eli. After a week or so of pure sex, Roxy feels she can't distract herself any longer from the withdrawals. She goes to meet with Noah and begs him for drugs and forgiveness. He gives her both. Under the influence, Roxy again proclaims her love for Noah. Too drunk to say no, Noah has sex with her. He leaves the area soon after, leaving Roxy with only Eli and Nausicaa to depend on. Roxy has several breakdowns because of withdrawals but Nausicaa is by her side everytime. By eighteen, Roxy is just barely holding on to sanity and runs away from Nausicaa, her parents and most importantly, Eli. Adolescence Finding herself a home on a decent rooftop, Roxy proceeds to live the next year on her own. She finds a coiled up snake while looking around the apartments she was living on and decided to keep her, naming the snake Fyra. Setting up a decent living location on the roof and training to fight with her switchblade and new pet, Roxy begins to think that perhaps living on her own wouldn't be too much of a problem. When she's approached by Sol and offered food in trade for an alliance, Roxy takes the deal. They have sex to seal it. Because of her snake, Sol gives Roxy the codename Viper. Another year goes by without any problems until Leif and Eli show up. Sol had told his son about Roxy joining the alliance so they decided to come by for a visit. Trying not to think irrationally, Roxy offers that they live with her for a while. They agree and Leif sleeps on a sofa chair while Eli and Roxy share a bed. A couple of months go by and Roxy begins to feel ill. Leif and Eli leave one afternoon to look for food but never come back. Roxy, puking over the side of the building, begins to think that she's reaching the end of her life when she spots Nausicaa below her. The girl had followed the boys over but had lost them when they climb the fire escape. Roxy convinced her to climb up and explained her symptons. Hearing Nausicaa suggest that she might be pregnant makes Roxy begin to panic. If she was pregnant, Sol would take the baby from her the second it turned five and it'd be raised to fight in his army. It'd be a mindless drone and nothing else. Roxy goes to the meetings until she starts showing. When she does, she stays on her rooftop and waits for the day Sol or his goons show up to take her away so she can teach them that she isn't someone to be fucked with. Instead, she recieves four clueless girls that need food and a place to stay. Calico, Cub, Bobcat and Red are three wanderers from middle-class that decided to make a turn into the wrong part of town. Roxy lets them stay the night but only because Nausicaa pleads for her to. The following day, when the girls suggest that Roxy leaves with them, Roxy hesitates but knows that her time is limited. She agrees to go along with them for the sake of her unborn child. Relationships Nausicaa Cruz : "This is more of a warning than a rule. If at some point, I have to decide between saving myself and Nau or you guys, you're as good as dead." :: ''- Roxy Beckham.'' Nausicaa is Roxy's closest friend. The two girls met at very young age when Roxy punched Leif in the face for trying to look up Nausicaa's skirt. Nausicaa, appreciative of this gesture, thanked Roxy and the two got around to talking. Adventures in the wasteland that was their home were plenty. When they weren't scavenging through the ruins, they were following the boys around town and making sure they stayed out of trouble. As the girls got older, they became distracted with the boys. While Nausicaa never really let Leif play with her, she never approved of Roxy's relationship with Eli. She saw it as destructive but she never voiced her opinion about it, even when Roxy asked her to. She did her best to avoid arguments with the girl, considering she was her only friend. As the years go by, the girls begin to drift apart. Nausicaa sees Roxy's life spiraling downward but still says nothing about it. She stays by her friend's side when she's needed but offers nothing other than her comfort. When Roxy finally cracks and runs away, Nausicaa feels abandoned. She decides to follow the boys around until she finally comes across the impregnated Roxy. Living on the roof together, Nausicaa feels their bond tighten more than ever and she finally begins to speak up, starting with convicing Roxy to tag along with Calico and her friends. Eli Yaxley : "Eli's worse than heroin to Roxy. She can flush heroin out of her system. She'll never get rid of Eli. You can kill the motherfucker and she'll still think about him." :: ''- Noah Morisette.'' Eli and Roxy's relationship is a long and complicated one. It started off with years of rejection and constant heartbreak for Roxy. The second she met Eli, she had hearts in her eyes. Being only nine years old, Roxy did everything she could to get the redhead's attention. She stole for him, picked bouquets of weeds for him, even convinced Noah to sell him cheap drugs. There was nothing Roxy could do that wuld get Eli to pay more attention to her. Even when she practically handed him her virginity at fifteen, he continued to chase after other girls. In an attempt to forget Eli, Roxy immerses herself in a world of drugs. Unfortunately, this only worsened her situation in general. Dependant on the drugs for whenever Eli wanted nothing to do with her, Roxy was caught in a vicious cycle of self-destruction. When Roxy runs away, Eli moves on to the other girls in the slums, especially Melody. However, when he overhears Sol talking about Roxy living above ground on some roof, he decided to go and see for himself. He needed say nothing since it had been Leif's idea from the start. When the two peruse the territory, they find Roxy. After a long and boring conversation, Eli convinces Roxy to let them stay for a while and sleeps with her again. Months pass and Roxy begins to feel ill. Sensing what was coming, Eli lies and tells her Leif and him were going to go get food. The two run and don't return. As Eli had predicted, Roxy isimpregnated with his chil and remains bitter at his deciept. One of the terms she sets when she agrees to go with Calico and her group is that only she get's to kill Eli. No one else is to each bat an eye in his direction. Noah Morisette : "So what if I filled that void in my heart with Roxy? I don't deserve it? I want to feel too, you know. I'm hurt too!" :: ''- Noah Morisette.'' Meeting Noah at fourteen was a double-edged knife for Roxy. She gained a close friend but she was also introduced to a world of drug-addiction. Smoking pot was as average to Noah as drinking water was. He let Roxy do it whenever she felt like. The two confided in one another during their stupid-highs, laughed together during their chill-highs and comforted one another during their bad-highs. Noah told Roxy about everything in his long life and Roxy often expressed her sorrows about her life. When Roxy tells Noah that she wants try heroin, he denies her. Her main reason being that she wanted to numb herself out because of Eli. He continuously refuses her but she does it anyway. When he finds out, he eventually forgives her and moves on. While under the influence, Roxy declares her love for Noah. She moves on to tell him that she can't live without him and she wanted to just forget about Eli through him. Noah turns her down because of the age difference. Overwhelmed with disappointment and sadness, Roxy threatens to take her life. Noah is forced to knock her out and take her back to her parents. Suffering from withdrawals, Roxy runs back to